


If You Don't Know

by loserpolarbears



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Drinking, Love/Hate, M/M, Smoking, asshole!Ashton, gay sex later on, luke's insecure, not in a band, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserpolarbears/pseuds/loserpolarbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke’s got a shitty place to live, some shitty friends who always made fun of him and a shitty 9 to 5 job, which payed barely enough to pay the rent. But the shittiest thing in his life was his new boss whithout question. Ashton Irwin.</p><p>(One where Luke and Ashton have a past, Luke hates Ashton and Ashton is kind of an asshole. There’ll be a bet involved at some point.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading this little madness born in my mind. It's my first m/m fic, also my first 5sos one. Hope you'll enjoy it! xoxo

Luke always knew he was not the best employees ever. He was always late, had too much private conversation on the work phone and maybe ate too much of donoughts without paying. But he still felt a little bit taken back when Lou Teasdale, the shop owner said somebody else will be the new boss. Not that he would’ve been such a good boss, yet it frustrated him. Somebody else got the place instead of him. It was enough to send Luke to the edge.

He was late again. He always was. He was supposed to start at 9, but usually he only showed up at the shop around 9.30. Not that anybody missed him. He was kind of a troublemaker with his infamous clumpsyness. He would rather sit behind the coffee machine than help people find a good book. Maybe because Luke himself didn’t like when people wanted to talk to him whilest he was reading his own book.

See, the Corer Cupboard was one of a kind places. Lou, the owner was a sweet young lady, with a tiny baby. It was supposed to be a book store, but it was so much more. It was like a store, a library and a cafe mixed up. Usually Lou let the people read books there while they had coffees or teas and then talked them into buying the book. But since she was at home with her baby, Luke was the one who should’ve make people buy things. But what he usually did was chat up with customers about Game of Thrones and give them free refills. Which was why Lou needed a new boss.

„You’re so late buddy, I can’t imagine why Lou didn’t fired you just yet.” One of Luke’s best friend, Calum said with a happy smile on his face. He was Luke’s last minuite chauffeaur every time the boy was more than 20 minuites behind.  
„Because I’m handsome?” Offerred Luke with a cheeky smile on his face. Calum only rolled his eyes.  
„Sure. I bet Lou’s into small blond Aussie boys, who are happened to be as gay as lap dancers.” Well that was a low blow.  
„Who the hell told you I’m gay? I’m straight as a ruler!” Luke knew that this was a lie. He never had actual sexual intercourse with a girl, like ever, yet he let a sweet, hot boy talk him into bottoming and having sex with a male first time in his life. He hated that man. He hated him with passion. But that’s a story for another day.  
„As a circle you wanted to say.” Calum said cheerfully. Calum never had any problem with Luke’s questionable sexuality. If anything he had one as well.  
„Fuck off Hood. You’re being mean to me. See if I ever give you a free cupcake again.” Luke wasn’t really mad. He couldn’t be mad at Calum, yet the boy pissed him off sometimes.  
„All I’m saying man, is that you need to chill. No one cares if you’re gay or not. Not as long as I don’t have to see where you put your weehee.” He made gaging noises and Luke just laughed.  
„Yes, because, boys or girls are at my doorstep to have sex with me.” He was 21, particulary a virgin, a nerd and a huge ass loser. Nobody wanted anything from him, except using him and he learned it on the hard way.  
„Only because you wear those ugly glasses. Man, even I would do you if you had changed anything since high school.”  
This was so not true, Luke taught. He had a better haircut. Or less horrible maybe. And he really needed his glasses, otherwise he would be a blind bat.  
„See, we’re here! I don’t need to listen to you until 5, how amazing is that!” Luke excalimed when they arrived to the shop.  
„You’ll call me at your lunch brake. You always do.” Calum shrugged.  
„Not this time man. Not this time.” Luke said in a mocking tone and got out of the car. Today was the day he was supposed to meet his new boss, and he was already 30 minuites late. He could feel, he’ll be in trouble.

*

Ashton hated books. No, not really, but still. Books was just not his things. Rather comics, but that was something Harry always said, ’never even try to consider as a book’. See, Harry was a nerd, and Ashton dispised him. Except not really.  
It was still really early when he got out of his bedroom, just to find his two flatmates cuddling on the couch. The way Harry and Louis were in love with eachother was diguasting. He felt like he was an intruder in his own flat sometimes, whitch was ridiculous. It was originally his place, and than he let Louis to crash in the spare room for a few nights. And one pair of boxer at time Louis just moved in. Ashton only realized what’s happening around him when the boy got his boyfiend to live with them too. To be honest Ashton kind of liked the situation, since he hated being alone all the time. But he wouldn’t confess even if you held a knife against his throat.  
„So it’s your first day?” Asked one of the boys. They were so close to eachother Ashton youldn’t realize which one of them asked.  
„Kind of. Lou said I wouldn’t need to actually work today. Just get to know the shop or something. Maybe if I’m lucky it’ll involve me looking after Lux. I’d arrpeciate that.” Lou was Ashton’s aunt so it wasn’t really that hard to convince her, to give him the job. Not that Ashton desperately needed one, but his parents tought he should learn how earning money feels like. Ashton wasn’t that happy about it, but working for Lou sounded much better than working in a shitty McDonald’s.  
„You’re spoiled Irwin. I’d give you Louis’ dick to work for Lou. Basically all you’ll do is to yell at employees and play with Lux.” That was Harry. Deffinetely.  
„What?! You’d really give him my dick? See if I let you give me a blowjob again.” Louis exclaimed in his funny high pitched voice.  
„I said your dick honey, never your ass. I’d keep your ass.” Smirkled the curly boy. Ashton felt sick.  
„You’re being a pervert.” Commented Louis.  
„You both are being perverts and ruining my childhood. Also you’re being disguastingly cute together and I need to throw up. I’ll kick both of you out.” Actually Ashton was happy for them if anything. But the boys didn’t need to know that. Because honestly, sometimes they really could be too clingy.  
„Don’t you have a workplace to be?” Lucky collage students, Ashton tought. They had all summer only for themselves. Being cute and cuddly and prank Ashton every single day. Like he wouldn’t be their landlord. Ahton wanted a summer not to do anything, but his parents tought he had 23 years of doing nothing. Now he had to do something.  
* 

„Shit! Fuck! Fucking shit!” Luke had a really nice variations of cuss words. Really.  
„I’d rather have you panting beneath me” Said a voice behind him. Luke could feel a grin behind the words.  
„Who the fuck you are?” He faced the boy behind the counter. He had dirty bond hair, which was curly and messed up, and had a bandana in it. Luke tought the boy looked hot and nerdy at the same time with his stupid bandana and dimples.  
„I’m your new boss. Ashton.” The guy smirkled. Wait, what? Ashton? Luke knew an Ashton who looked quite similiar to this boy, but he hated him with passion. And that Ashton couldn’t be this Ashton. This Ashton was way too hot. Not that Luke noticed.  
„Great! Just great!” Luke was not really in a good mood and Ashton’s shit eating grin boiled his blood. The boy was a tease, an asshole two years ago. Luke decided he still is.  
„What now Hemmings? Are you not happy to see me again? Last time we met you were head over heels for me.” Luke thew his bag down on a sofa and turned the signal in the door from closed to open. He hoped costumer we’ll be here soon and he won’t have to deal with Ashton Irwin.  
„Last time I saw you I didn’t know you were and asshole.”  
„We could talk about asses if you please. We could talk abour yours. Is it still so nice and curvy?” Luke gave Ashton a death glare.  
„Fuck off.”  
„Now-now. Is this a way to speak to your new boss?” Ashton was pleased himself. He recognised the boy as soon as he step a foot in the store. He changed nothing. Ashton remembered how sweet his tongue was, how tight his ass was and he instantly decided he wants Luke. Ashton was a player if he wanted somebody. But if he tought Luke would be an easy target again he was so wrong.  
„Let’s make a deal. You won’t talk to me and I won’t talk to you.” Luke was furious. This guy was an asshole to him. He hated him and now he was forced to work with him. Nobody could blame him.  
„Nah, that’s boring. But I offer you something else. I won’t talk if you give me a kiss.” Ashton remembered how shy the boy was, which made him a sweeter target. He remembered the few kisses they shared and suddenly felt his throat getting dry. Wow, it was really strange how Luke had this affect on him after two years. He almost completely forgot about him, but now Luke was right there. Being the same he was and Ash remembered how much fun he had with him. He thought this job wouldn’t be that boring if Luke’s here. But appearantely the boy wanted to make it hard for Ashton.  
„Well. Talking is only the second worst thing you can do with your mouth Irwin. And since kissing is the first, I’d rather hear you talk.” Luke fucking smirkled.  
„That was a low blow Hemmings.” Ashton said and he decided he’ll make this job fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I hope you guys like this so far. Tell me if you have ideas or oppinions about it. Especially tell me if there's anything major typo or bad grammar. I happened to have my advanced level language degree but I'm still not a native speaker. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Fucking Ashton Fucking Irwin Luke tought as soon as he slammed the door of his poorly furnitured apartment. He hated the situation almost as much as he hated Ashton himself. Let alone that stupid smirk of his. Ashton manadged to get on his nerves in less than an hour. It seemed like the boy loved dirty jokes especially if it was related to Luke. He as well made Luke to clean the shelves below the counter and he didn’t even have enough dignity not to stare too obviously at Luke’s ass.  
It’s not even the worst part. Luke threw his dirty massanger bag on the sofa and looked in the mirror. He wouldn’t be so angry at Ashton if he would’ve only flirt with him. He was kind of used to dirty jokes about him and it was especially nothing new from Ashton. But the boy made a comment after every admiring word about his body. It was usually like ’but I would not fuck you again by the way’ or ’sad thing you’re not good in bed’ or the worst ’you know Lukey, there’s no shame in getting fucked by charity’. And that was what really made Luke want to punch him. He was a tease, but he was the worst if it came to belated pillow talk.  
Sure, Luke knew this would happen. The first time he met Ashton, he was a popular kid with a tons of money. He had his eyes on Luke because Luke was so insecure. He teased him about being a virgin, gay, and kisses. Though Ash was not Luke’s first kiss he manadged to make the whole collage belive it. And what was ever better, he made Luke fall in love. He was not sure what he was in love with. Ashton? Or the tought of being loved back. Eighter way, he had his knees hurt. Ashton once stood in front of him in the canteen with a stupid blonde bimbo on his side and said: ’It was nice while it lasted, but if you excuse me, I’ll just change your ass to a girl. Fucking virgin boys is not as fun as I tought it would be’. And the whole school laughed for like one more year. Only Calum and Michael were there to hug him and tell him, the asshole was not worth even a single teardrop.  
So he was extremly furious now. He dialed Calum’s number.  
„Oh man, you’re late! And you’re calling from your own phone. Are you ill?” Calum’s chirpy voice greeted him.  
„My new boss is fucking Ashton Irwin.” He said without greeting. The line went silent.  
„That Ashton Irwin?” Calum sounded surprised.  
„Do you know any other lad called Ashton Irwin?” Luke even hated his name. For about a month after his ugly humiliation Ashton was only called He Who Shall Not Be Named.  
„Sorry. I just tought Irwin’s parents had a fortune. Why would he need to work? He’s even a lazy bastard.”  
„Well indeed he is. He did nothing all day but sat on a fucking chair and ordered me to do everything for him. He even demanded a backrub in lunch brake. That was the first time I yelled at him.” It was ugly Luke remembered.

_„You fucking bastard! Do something already. You know I’m not your servant or anything. I don’t even know why Lou hired you, but you’re too stupid to even say hi to the customers. Get off that fucking chair and fucking do something!” Luke yelled at Ashton in a mean tone. And the other boy did. He stood up, went to the back room and started to organize all the old book which were too dusty and used to put int he ’used’ area even. That still left Luke to do all the work, but at least he was free from Ashton’s awfully flirty and hurting comments._

„God he’s an idiot.” Ashton was exhausted after all day organizing books. He knew it was pointless, but if it pissed Luke off it was perfect.  
„No he’s not. You hurt that boy so bad Ash. You’re an asshole.” Harry was sitting in Louis’ lap. They were havily making out when he got home and he was not in the mood for his firends being so couply.  
„Please remind me why are we still friends.” Ashton groaned. His head hurt. Deep down he knew he maybe deserved to be treated as an asshole. He really was awful to Luke two years ago. But why couldn’t he just drop the topic? Sure, Ashton was having a bit fun with him when he recognized him, but Luke was too deffensive. And hot not to mention. The boy was always attractive, but now he looked more like a man than a 12 years old bookworm.  
„Because we provide you with a life long wisdom and advices?” Louis laughed. Ash hated how these boys laughed at his misery. Like it would be the best entertainment ever. Him and those sickening kisses they shared. Sometimes he wondered wheather the boys ever got off that damn couch. He didn’t even wanna know what else might’ve happened on it.  
„Sure. Wisdom and you two. It’s like lameness and me!”  
„Well, you’re kind of lame Ashy. And an asshole.” He already knew that he did not needed to be reminded.  
Later that night Ashton decided to apologise to the boy. He really was cruel to him years ago, and today wasn’t better eighter. He was just a pure asshole. Is even there another word for assholes. ’Cause if there were he needed to learn it, according how many times he acted like one.  
In his deffence though, de really didn’t mean all those things. He didn’t think Luke was lame or unattractive or bad in bed. Not that especially. Bun man, how much he loved when Luke went a little red every time he was rude to him. Red looked good on the boy. It made his blue eyes sparkle and Ashton purely just loved the reaction he could easlily get from him. Ashton was a player. He tought he never used his all toys again, but it seemed to be different with Luke. Since they both were so different from last time. Probably Luke had more experience now and Ashton would show him his wild side. He’d love to show Luke how good he can be if he wants.

*  
The following morning Ashton’s first thing to do before work was to get coffe. He would’ve just get one in the store but he wanted to do something nice for Luke for change and went into Starbucks. De didn’t really know what the blonde liked but he guessen he can never go wrong with a simple latte. So when Luke showed up, only 15 minutes late, he smiled at him.  
„Hey man, I got you coffe!” Luke just rolled his eyes.  
„You’re a genius. You learned how to use the coffe machine, you really deserve to be the boss. Even a smarter monkey could do this much.” He said groggily.  
„Wow, dude, no need to be rude. I got you a latte from Starbucks. I wanted to apologise for being a dick to you.” Luke raised his eyebrow.  
„Really? Where’s the trick this time? Is the latte poisoned or something. Will I get diarrhea?” Ashton sighed. Of course Luke would be suspicious.  
„No, really. I just wanted to say sorry.”  
„For what?” Luke said biting his lip. God, it did things to Ashton.  
„For yesterday?” he offered. Luke just gave him a dissapointed smile.  
„Sure. If that makes you better.” He just waved Ashton off when he opened his mouth to speak. Luke was clearly still mad at him, he didn’t even touch the coffe all day. And it made Ashton angry. Why can’t he just accept a single apologise? Why does he have to be an ass? Well, Luke Hemmings will not see another day, when he’s nice to him.

Luke was sure that Ashton had a mean purpose behind the coffe accident. Honestly. Ashton Irwin straight up A grade asshole. Luke’s not that stupid to belive that he changed over a night. There’s no sense in that guy and he knows it. He just don’t know why did he even try? Not that he wouldn’t be so ovbious. Yesterday he wanted to get in his pants by being a dick to him. Now he buys him coffe. Where’s any logigal meaning behind it? Nothing and Luke will not fall for Ashon’s lies again.  
„Where do you want me to put these?” asked, who else, Ashton. He had a huge load of books in his hands.  
„Up in your ass.” Muttered Luke, but it turned out he was not quiet enough and Ashton catched the words.  
„You know what? You can arrange it better than I could.” He simply let the books to fall in Luke’s lap. „And while you’re doing it I’m gonna watch you. If you fuck anything up, you’re fired,” See, that’s why Luke did not belive Ashton this morning.  
„You can’t fire me. Lou can.”  
„Lou is just happened to be my aunt. So I can fire you. And you can stop being a dick. You don’t like me, I got it. But at least respect me as your boss.” Really? Like, really? Luke’s blood boiled.  
„I’m being a dick? Me? Are you like stupid or something? You’re the biggest ass in this planet I’ve ever seen. Your head is so up in your ass god, I wish you could see yourself. Who the fuck are you anyway? A big fuck up kid, who has too many money and free time and uses itt to make fun of people. You’re pathatic.” He realized too late that he might’ve gone too far. Ashton’s curled up fists shaked. But he forced a smile on his face.  
„Thanks for sharing your opinion about me.” He said and turned his back to Luke. He didin’t even talkt to him the rest of the day.  
Luke felt bad. He knew it was too much. Sure, Ashton was not the nicest persons ever, but today he did nothing particulary bad to Luke. He even tried to be nice. On this rare occassion Luke had no right to yell at him like that. He wished he would’ve do this a day ago. Or maybe two years ago. It would’ve been a perfect opportunity. But not this time. This time he fucked up. But he decided he wont apologise. Neighter did Ashton for those things two years ago, and that was far worse than yelling at him. He’ll just avoide him and survive this summer somehow.

*

Ashton never hated Luke. Not even when he fucked him over. He was just a stupid rich boy who tought he can do anything he wants, use anybody he wants. Luke was just one of his victims nothing more. But the way he talked about him made Ashton consider hating him. Not the words, not the meaning. Because he was already used to be talked about like that. Sometimes he even deserved it. But Luke knew shit about him. Nothing. Zero. How the hell had he have the courage to talk like that. How can you say so horrible thing of people you don’t even know? This is why Ashton wanted to hate Luke. But he just couldn’t.  
„Me and Haz are here to offer you a bet.” Said Louis two day after the incident. „You never turn down bets.” That was true. Ashton loved winning and didin’t care what he had to do. He usually won. And that’s why the lover boys came to him time after time offering new bets. He always took them.  
„Shoot me.”  
„If you fuck Hemmings again we’ll move out.” Said Harry with a stupid grin on his face. Ashton laughed. This was the worsd bet they ever created.  
„Fuck no. Not even a quiet-gay-lover-less apartmant worths fucking Hemmings again. He’s a bad lay.” Ashton lied. He wasn’t so stupid to think Luke would let him near his private parts ever again.  
„You’re afaraid to lose? Cause if you lose you’ll have to apologise him for two years ago.”  
Ashton sat up in his bed.  
„You say eighert I fuck him or apologize? For something he’s fallen for? Serously. There’s no way I ever say that boy sorry again. He doesn’t deserve it.”  
„Well, then fuck him. You seem like you could use an easy summer fling.”  
Ashton fell back to his bed. He was too tired to think about it. He tought the boys were silly. He’d never agree on a bet like this. Though he’d like to fuck Hemmings again. He was a nice lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M trying to upload this story every day since I'm on summer break for the whole summer (lucky me)
> 
> kudos? comments?  
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ashton agrees on a bet he'll do it right. If he'll do it right he'll break some heart on his way.

Ashton woke up with an arm around his waist. There was a person snugging in his neck, curled up to his back. He rolled his eyes.  
„Good morning” said a sleepy voice, he could feel the guy smile against his nape.  
„To you too,…” he tried to remember the guy’s name but he failed miserably.  
„…Brian.”  
„Ye, right, Brian. Well, I gotta go to work.” He got out of the bed as quickly as he could. The man – Brian – was sprawled on his bed, naked. He was blonde and had choclate brown eyes. Ashton didn’t like brown eyes, he preferd blue. Brian looked like he was waiting for something.  
„Can I at least get your number?” Ashton tought it was pointless. They fucked, it was okay, now he doesn’t have to see this Brian guy ever again.   
„You know it was a one night stand. I told you it’ll be. Now you can shower and fuck off.” He said rudely. Brian furrowed his eyebrows.  
„Yea, but I tought…”  
„Well, you were wrong.” Ash interrupted. „And get the fuck out of here I need to get ready.” And before he could even blink again Biran was out of his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He followed a few minutes later hoping he really disappeared.  
He was greeted by his flatmates in the kitchen. Louis tried to make coffe, but Harry didn’t let him, he was demaning a piggy back ride.  
„Could you two be any more obivous?” he imitated gagging. „And please Lou, give me the damn coffe, you’ll ruin it.”  
„Somebody’s grumpy today.” Louis patted his head with a tiny laughter. „I tought you’d be at least relieved. You fucked the guy and you fucked him over. It’s your speciallity.”  
„Fuck off. He knew it was nothing yet he tought I’ll marry him. These assholes are annoying.”  
„Just as much as you when you bring home a guy every other night.” Harry said. After a year of living together Ashton learned that Harry is the more rational one, though he’s the younger. Louis would make fun of him, laugh at him, but he’d be there to give him a hug when he needed. Harry on the other hand harshly said the truth in his face, it hurt sometimes, but without it Ashton wouldn’t be able to cope sometimes.  
„What-ever” he said slowly pronouncing the two parts. He felt like he didn’t really gave a shit about anything.  
„Anyway what about our little bet. You had your beauty rest what do you think now?”  
Ashton did think about it. He knew if he wont participate in the boys’ little mindfuck game they’ll think he cares too much about Luke. Which he did not, okay? He may’ve been carried away about the boy a few times but he does not care.  
„Shut up. I’ll take it, okay? I’ll get in Hemmings’ pants and you two lovebirds find yourselves a place to live.” He sighed. He clearly knew this is going to cause him some trouble. God knows what’s gonna happen now. „So if you let me I’ll go, put on my charming pants and go to work. To the place where Hemmings is.” So he did.

 

*  
„Hey beautyful.” Luke turned to Ashton suspiciously. The boy’s smile was huge, he showed all his teeth and god damn him he had the cutest dimples ever.  
„Are you sick?” Ash laughed.  
„No, pretty. I’m just in a good mood. I think we started a little bit bad. I want to start over, what about a dinner, tonight?” Luke was really suspicious now.  
„I’m not a dinner kinda guy.” He said carefully.  
„Oh, right! Sorry. Well then, here’s this club I go sometimes. It’s called Babylon, what about you join me tonight?”   
„Ehm…” Luke wanted to say no. God, he hated the guy. He had no reason to trust him thus he spoke to him awfully last day. He really wanted to reject him, tell something bad to him or yell at him maybe. But he had to admit he was harsh on him lately and Ashton didn’t really do anything. Maybe he changed since collage. Maybe he really just wants to be nice once in his life.  
„Alright. I’ll meet you there. Around nine?” he offered, Ashton grinned.  
„Cool, it’s a date.” And he disappeard behind a huge bookshelf before Luke could disagree.

„So he’s taking you out on a date?” Michael sounded excited. He always had a little crush on Ashton Irwin, but then, who hasn’t.  
„It’s not a date.” Luke said for like the 100th time.   
„He asked you out, you said yes, he said it’s a date. It pretty much sounds like a date to me.” Calum said, chewing on a pickle, resting his feet in Michael’s lap.  
„Shut up and help me finding something nice. I don’t even know what this Babylon is, what the hell am I supposed to wear?” he stood in front of his closet for about twenty minutes now and he still had no idea what to wear.  
„It’s maybe like in that tv show. You know, Queer as fuck or something. There’s this huge gay club called Babylon and it’s full of hot dancer boys. It has a back room where people go shagging.” Michael sounded just a little bit too excited.  
„Yes, and Ashton could be Brian and you could be his Justin.” Calum had his expression on his face. It was stupid.  
„Well then, you two must be Ted and Emmet.” Luke said under a pile of clothes. His friends didn’t appreciated his humour.  
„We’re not even gay, let alone a couple.” That one came from Calum, who’s happened to be sitting in Michael lap, practically suffocating him and had his arms around his neck.  
„Sure, I can see that. What about this?” he lifted his old ripped skinny jeans and a Metallica shirt.  
„Good, but not on a first date. Show something off.” Michael pushed Cal out of his lap and started to dig in the pile of clothing. „This.” He said witha cheeky grin.  
What he found was Luke’s tightest jeans. Like, skin tight and a muscle tee with The Misfits on it. It showed a lot of skin.  
„No way in hell.” Said Luke. „He’ll think I’m trying to seduce him.”  
„But you are!” the boys said, Luke just gave them a finger.  
*

„So lover boy, where are you taking him.” The three boys sat in the dining room. Ashton tryed to be as far from the other two as he could. They were especially dinguasting today, being all lovey-dovey.  
„First, I’m not a lover boy, it’s a bet, your stupid bet. Second, to Babylon.” Louis and Harry shared a look.  
„Are you serious? I mean, Luke’s not the type of boy who belongs to Babylon. And I’m sure as fuck he won’t be so fascinated.” This made Ashton laugh.  
„You’d be surprised what I can earn from Luke Hemmings by buying him a couple of shots.”  
And being the selfish mean asshole he is, Ashton knew what he’s doing. Last time it took 3 round of tequila for Luke to start blabbing and cravling into Ash’s lap. Not like he didn’t like it. He found it kinda sweet how the boy became so touchy and snuggly when it came to drunken coffessions. And he also liked how easily he turned on when he was drunk. When they were going out in collage Luke got hard over a fucking concert, ’cause he tought it was amazing. Well, Ashton tought this skill of his was amazing.  
„Should we start looking for apartments?” Asked Louis. Ash grinned.  
„Yea. And rings, if I might suggest. You’re just as irrational as straight couples. Hopless cases.” He rolled his eyes.  
„What? Just because we’re not straight you think we cant be happy in a monogamous relationship?” Harry sounded offended.  
„Duh. Man, you’re both males. We’re created to fuck around not to love. Love and moving together, marrige and all those shit is for straight people.” The lovers looked at him surprised.  
„So if I’m not wrong you think we should be like you, and go to Babylon every night, fuck a guy and enjoy life?”  
„Basically? Yeah. With one rule. Never fuck a guy twice. That’s my friendly advice.” Louis’ ans Harry’s jaw dropped.  
„Honey, let me get it clear to you. You’re about to fuck Hemmings for the second time. Isn’t that against your rules?”  
„Techincally it would be. But it’s a bet, so it doesn’t count.” Ashton sounded so sure about himself it stunned the others. As for himself it wasn’t a surprise. He always did that. He went to Babylon or some other club, got a guy, fucked him and didn’t even remember his name next morning. He had no hope in love. The only person he loved was himself. And Lou and Harry of course, but he’d never really admit that one.  
„Well, then go ahead. Break hearts sunshine, but I prefer being loved back for a life not only for a night.” And with that Harry disappeared in the bathroom.  
„Is he mad at me?” Ashton saw no reason to.  
„I don’t think so. I think he’s just flattered to hear all of this from you. We knew you think like this, but frankly it sounded so harsh. But anyway. Go tiger, get your boy.” And that’s exactly what Ashton did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really, really sorry for the delay. I officially blame Queer as folk for it. btw check out that show. and follow me on twitter if you please. @bnyvszkmustdie love <3


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's going to Babylon with Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a while but sure as hell I haven't forgotten about this story. It's just that I had a cool new idea in my mind and I was working on that. You can check it out in my fics, I'm quite proud of that one(s). But here's the chapter, even it's embarassingly short. I'm sorry again. love.

The place was nothing like Luke imagined it to be. It was not that gay paradise he’s seen in Queer As Folk but it was not an ordinary club eighter. Blue and Green lights shined threw a mass wich happened to be a lot of people. Like awfully lot. Girs making out with girls and boys and boys with boys and who kown what else happened here. It was a place where people came to get laid not where they wanted to have a first date. Luke almost turned away and went home. He was scared and he wasn’t sure if he was scared of the people with pink hair and piercings or Ashton. But before he could seriously get away from there, Ashton found him.  
„Hey! Wow, don’t you look hot?” he smiled with an empty bottle of beer in his hand.  
„Ehm, hi?” Luke waved. He fucking waved. He felt like the ground opens and he’ll go to hell.  
„Come, I’ll get you something to drink.” Luke followed Ashton to the bar. Altough he’s already seen the boy’s super round and perfect ass he was stunned by it. Ashton’s backside was perfect.  
„What do you want?”  
„Just… a coke?” Luke was not sure what to order. He knew if he’ll drink too much, he’ll end up in Asdhtons arms. Or worse, in his bed. But Ashton just laughed and ordered two scotch.  
„It’s a nice place.” It was supposed to be a sentence but it almost came out as a question. The curly boy laughed at him.  
„You might be the first one who uses ’nice’ to describe Babylon. Though it has it’s charm if you once see threw all these sex craved mass. It’s a madhouse but it’s better than any fucking fancy club you’d go.” The smile on Ashton’s face made Luke wonder why does the other boy admire this place so much. Okay, it wasn’t that horrible and played good music but he certanly couldn’t find the charm in it.  
„You seem to really like this place.”  
„Hell yeah, it’s mine.” Luke was confused.  
„Yours as in, your favourite place to go out or,…?”  
„Mine as in my own fucking buisness that I run alone and gives me money. Well not exactly, because it’s my parents’ club by the law, but I’m the one who comes here often and sure as hell I’m the one who makes it run.” It all made no sense to Luke. More he got to know about Ashton, the more he was confused. He didn’t even understand why he was there in the first place.  
„But why are you working for Lou then?” Ashton drank his whiskey before he spoke.  
„My parents tought I need some realy job experience. Which doesn’t incude me getting shitface on the working hours. So I help Lou for the summer but that’s all. By september I’ll be back in buisness and I’ll make this place a fucking paradise.”  
Honestly, Luke has seen the potential in the club. He could imagine threwing hardcore parties on one night and badass concerts on the other. He’s seen couples coming here, he’s seen how it yould be just the right place for every straight and gay person to find somebody for the night. It just needed some full time work and it really could be a paradise.  
A blonde guy came up to them, with a nice figure. He wasn’t too muscly but sure as hell he was an attration. The guy smiled at Ashton and hugged his neck.  
„Nice to see you. How’ve you been, you know I miss you, we could meet up some day for a little chat.” He was obviously flirting with Ashton. He knew he had nothing to be jealous of and he wasn’t eighter. He just wanted to punch the guy in the face that’s all. Hell, he didn’t even know why that was. He didn’t even like Ashton.  
„Ye, some day.” Ashton made the guy to take his hands off him and gave him a glare. It seemed like the man knows how Ashton is and disappeared just as fast as he came here.  
„Exboyfirend?” Luke asked with a nervous smile.   
„Nah, I don’t do boyfriends. Or love or commitment or all that bullshit. I don’t belive in it.” Luke couldn’t really say he was surprised. He never ever imagined Ashton as a relationship type, but then again why were they here? For another round of humiliating Luke Hemmings?  
„So, honestly. Why are we on a date? What do you want?” It bugged Luke the whole time he was getting ready and even his so called freinds teased him about it.   
„Why not? I do dates. I just don’t do them too often. Usually they all end up in my bed anywas.” Ashton winked. So here it is. The Reason.  
„Well it’s not gonna happen this time.” Luke said dryly.  
„We’ll see… we’ll se…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again! I wanted to say English is not my first language so you've to excuse me for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are appreciated! lots of love


End file.
